The Day The Earth Listened
by Love Chronical
Summary: Fran had troubles like everyone else, but this crossed the line. Being made into a fool with emotions taken advantage of made him want to start over. "New start, new life." and the Earth felt generous. With the world in destruction and turmoil, let's see how the new start Fran wanted turns out. Warnings: yaoi, lemon, OOCness, and drunken rapists.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to do a B26 fic! Why I didn't do it sooner is unacceptable!  
****Anyone who is waiting for 'The New Cloud Guardian' update. I guarantee it will be soon. School is in tomorrow so Writing time is limited.  
Here's my first lemon. Let's see how it goes.  
Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

"They're coming!" A squeal was heard in the background. "It's them! I can see them!" Another came forth. Oh how I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Female voices so high. Why don't you just blow a whistle into my eardrum, more fun! How I wanted to say those exact words sometimes, but I have no right to. Why? Probably because one of those '_girls_' was me. The differences would be because I'm a boy, not squealing, I was in the front, and I had dozens of photos of my crush under my bed, so I didn't need to stalk them after school with the others. I was perfectly fine with my secret stash.

The group you may be wondering about would be our school's idols. Consisting of the school's top five hottest and coolest group of guys, and two goons. The leader, Xanxus, has a father who is the ninth highest ranked FBI agent. He was taught how to use the all types of guns in the best ways. He didn't need a sniper rifle to kill a man hundred of miles away. All he needed(and wanted) were his pistols. 'X's were imprinted onto the side of each pistol to indicate how he was going to become the tenth highest agent. One through eight were told to be invincible and taking the title of Ninth would probably give his old man a stroke or something so he would take Tenth. Or so he states. Many knew he cared for his father, but he couldn't except it. The only person he showed visible affection to would be his long-distant girlfriend, Squala.**(A/N: Oh how terrible that sounds.) **She had to move away but it was only to the opposite of side where we were.

Another member would be Dino. An Italian transfer student. A real player but a lot of the times... just dame. His weapon would be the whip. He carried it around with him too. When he first came here, I knew everyone had the same thoughts.  
_Sadist!_  
We were wrong. He was soon asked to join the idol group after giving a fine display of blood spewing and bone crunching with that whip of his. Then all the girls all of a sudden_realize_ his good looks and charm.

Then you have the second (or other first) in command. Hibari Kyoya. The reason I use his full name is because he is a well-respected man. The leader of the disciplinary committee, most feared man in town (other than Xanxus), pickiest rule defender, and my befriend's boyfriend. Yes, you heard right. The boyfriend of my best friend. Also known as Tsunayoshi. How an innocent fluffy-haired kid and a sadistic expressionless prefect were to get together is beyond knowledge. He always had a crush on said prefect but for Tsunayoshi to actually date him and get laid on a daily basis for such a young age is still taunting me, but if he still gets those pictures I want, I couldn't care less about the mystery._  
_

They have an aloof, greedy figure in the shadows as well. Another name for him would be my older brother, Mammon. Greedy money lover is what he is. Sure he'll give some brotherly advice, but I doubt he wasn't paid just before. He's my second picture taker. For a price of course.

The last member is _my _idol. Belphegor Rienis. A prince who is a skilled knife thrower with a perfectly eery smile with a laugh to match. I knew practically everything about him. His favorite fruit is strawberries, color would be red. Part time fun is stabbing others and torture. He had exactly forty-nine girlfriends before and each ended up the same, bruised and bloodied. Bel gets annoyed easily. I always soaked in his looks everyday. Some black and other color striped shirt with black skinny jeans. Shiny blonde bangs that covered half his face(what a waste) with a lopsided crown on the side. How his straight hair held onto it all day I wish to know. He has an older twin brother, Rasiel. They go to different schools since being in the same room for thirteen seconds would destroy the world. The only people who knew of my crush was Tsunayoshi , Mammon, and Gokudera, another fr-...no, an acquaintance.

Then you have the two goons. Lussuria and Levi. I don't even want to think about them.

"Look, Fran! It's Bel-senpai." Tsuna whispers to me. The big fan group and the Idols were located near the library. The fans inside while the Idols going past. I face the direction Tsuna gestures and I see a very once again handsome Bel-senpai. A moment after looking, I didn't know if it was god's gift or satan's torture, but an eery smile formed across the prince's face, and it was directed to me. The group stops as Bel makes his way towards us. Hibari not far behind. Probably to see Tsuna.

My face becomes more red with each and every step made towards me. My thoughts were packed with '_Why's'_ and '_god loves me_' and much more but they had to rest for Bel-senpai was nose to nose with me. His hot breaths mingling with my short ones. His stare from behind those golden locks watching my every move. Seconds that felt like decades later, he stepped back and handed me a note. I force my shaky hands to calm and grab it before whipping the note to my chest. He leans down once more and whispers into my ear, "Don't be late Fro-ggy~ Ushishishi!" He leans back and puts both hands behind his head. He walks back to his group soon followed by Hibari who gives Tsuna a light hair ruffle. Something he does when he is proud or has accomplished something.

Knowing Tsuna, it had to be option two. The accomplishment of something, but I didn't care. They leave to the direction they came from while the fans went back to normal and go to the table filled books and shelves. All I wanted now was to read the note specially delivered by Ouji-sama himself, but from the sweat dropping Tsuna and piercing glares, I knew I wasn't the only one. "Let's head to the back for now, ne?" Tsuna asks. He grabs my hand to lead me but ends up dragging instead. "Fran! Walk on your own two feet please!" After some thought he adds, "The others may take your note if you're so defenseless." That got my attention. I threw Tsuna over my shoulder and race out of the library, along with him kicking and screaming to put him down. Lucky for me no one interfered. The second good thing Hibari being Tsuna's boyfriend got me. He finally gives up trying to escape knowing I wouldn't put him down anytime soon.

We reach my destination of the rooftop. Tsuna was given a key from Hibari to it so we would go there for lunch or to hang out. I set Tsuna down and block his way of an exit. He sighs and reaches into his pants pocket. He pulls out a silver key and inserts it into the keyhole. Opening the door, he gestures me inside. I stare at him as he closes the door. As soon as the notifying '**click**' was heard, I did the unimaginable.  
I squealed and laughed of pure happiness.

Tsuna watches me as I roll across the floor with interest. "Why not read the letter? That's why we're here right?" I sit up and face him. Terror striking my face. '_How could I forget?!'_ After a mental beat down, I crawl towards the wall on the opposite side of the wall and pat the side next to me for Tsuna to sit. I slowly lift my hand to the edge of the folded note, admiring its clean edges. I take in the slight scent of Bel left on the paper, and the sight of Tsuna's creeped out face. "Will you hurry?" I stifle a laugh and open up the letter.

_Hey Froggy!  
__That's my new name for you, since your hair is green as well as your eyes. They remind me of emeralds. Like a prince should own. Ushishishi!_

My heart skipped a beat.

_I want you to meet me at the science classroom on the fourth floor after school today.  
__signed-Prince the_ Riper.

I was breathless. Literally. _The _Bel wants to see _me _after school, today! I didn't know what I should do.  
Cry silent tears of joy? Squeal? Jump up and down? Hug Tsuna? All of those suggestions were out since it seemed like I held my breath to long... and I passed out.

**_Nine minutes after dismissal bell_**

I wake up to a small ache inside my head. _'I must've hit my head when I fell.' _I was in the infirmary. A note laid on the chair beside me. I prop myself onto one elbow and grab the note. It was from Tsuna.

_Fran, had to leave with Hi- I mean Kyoya. It's so hard to say his name!_

"Tsuna." I sigh and continue.

_I__ left about four minutes after dismissal so I don't know the exact time.  
See you tomorrow, -Tsuna_

"His boyfriend matters more than me." I pouted what I could. It's not like we defended each other since pre-k from bullies and rapists. So it wasn't a big deal. "Wait." My eyes widen from a shocking realization. I look for any clock around me. Then look at the watch I have on my wrist. _'SHIT!'_It was nine minutes past our meeting time. With Senpai! I grab my bag that was lying next to my bed and dash out of the room. No one was in the halls so it was easier to get through. My destination comes into view. All I hoped for was that Bel-senpai is still there. I leap forward and kick open the door.

Empty.

I drop my bag and wipe away the fresh tears from my eyes. _'Dammit!' _I thought. I begin to sniffle lightly, unaware of two hands reaching towards me from behind. "What's the matter Froggy?" A voice all too familiar asks. I gasp and make a complete turn to face the voice's owner. "B-Bel-senpai. I-I thought y-you left." I say. He gives his signature laugh ands pulls me into a tight embrace. "Not for the world." Tears begin to form once again, but Bel licks them away. "A little birdy told me some interesting news, Froggy." _'Tsuna.'_ I thought. "At first I didn't believe it since you seemed so distant all the time. Even from those thugs then you seemed locked away, but I don't really care now." My face flushes as he caresses my cheeks with his hands. Staring at me through those blonde locks of his. "Senpai," I choke out. He gives me that special smile of his before closing that small space between us.

A kiss. A kiss with my beloved senpai. It was electrifying and yet softer than a kittens fur. I wanted more, and I know he did as well. He was a prince after all. He always wants the best out of everything. "Ushishishi~ Froggy likes, yes?" He tilts his head to the side giving him an almost innocent look. A shiver goes up my spine and I nod my head. He tilts the other way and asks,"More?" My face is practically filled with all the blood in my body by now and I slowly nod my head. "Beg for it Frog." I jump with widened eyes. _'B-beg? At least I'll have a story to tell Futa tonight. He loves all types of stories.'_

"O-onegai Sempai." I cry out. "As you wish, cute kohai. Ushishishi~" He lays down his jacket and then me onto it. _'I'm going to become one with senpai. O-one!_ I was filled with all kinds of delightful feelings, but I needed to get out of my thoughts.

Bel-senpai plucked open the buttons of my shirt, one by one. His groin was pressing deeply into mine. I could feel mine hardening at a mind-blowing pace. Bel-senpai knew it too. He grinds down making us both moan. Remembering about my clear exposed chest, he leans down a bites onto the area between collar-bone and shoulder. His left hand flicking and tweaking at my right perked up nub. The two sensations go straight down 'there', making 'it' rise even higher. A moan escapes my lips but I bite my tongue to hold in the rest. _'How embarrassing!'_ I thought. Bel I guess didn't approve because in the next moment, one hand was pulling and tweaking a nub, the other slowly pulling my zipper down and reaching into its depths, and his mouth was attacking my own. Bel bit and licked at my lips, not asking but commanding me to open for him. My mind was going hazy so without much thought, I followed his lead.

I slightly open my mouth and allow his tongue entrance. The hand messing with my nubs rests beside my head to keep Bel from toppling over. His other hand however speeds up in its movement. His experienced tongue and my now non-virgin one follow the moves to our own forbidden dance. The sensations were mind-blowing and before I knew it, fluids spring out of my 'special' spot all over the bottom area of Bel's shirt and entire hand. I took in deep breaths, knowing it wasn't the end. If it was for senpai, I would do anything. He deserved the best so I had to be perfect. He's always so out of reach, but I finally get my chance. I can't blow it.

I gasp out as both my pants and undergarments were tugged off my body. The bathroom's cold air embracing my still erect member. I look at my senpai with half-lidded eyes. I could tell he couldn't wait much longer either. His hands slowly crawl up my legs and began to rub in messy circles as they reach my thighs. He lets one finger inch closer to my problem but it leaves just as fast. He continues this ministration until I choke back a sob. "Senpai, p-please!" I stutter.

"I need to be inside you already, Froggy. Now." My heart was about to give out from all this. I didn't have any preparation but he needed to be in me. I want him as much but wouldn't it hurt? I shake my head. _'If it's for Senpai, then-'_ I grab his shoulders to help lift myself up. "S-senpai." I whisper. I turn over onto all fours and open my hole for him to see. I slightly turn my head in his direction. "P-please, senpai!" I whine. "Bury yourself into me. All the way to the hilt. F-fuck me mindless or at least till you're the only thing on my mind." I pry myself open a bit wider. My watery eyes are staring at hidden ones. My voice turning completely frilly and high. "I need you senpai~" That was the push he needed. Before I knew it, he completely inserted himself inside. I try to hold back a scream, but to no avail. He stops to let me adjust to his monstrous size. (It's my first time and no preparation. It can't be exaggerating.) I breathe out low breathes.

Senpai had one arm around my stomach while the other steadied himself. "M-move." I told him. He immediately complied. He slides out until only the head was in and snaps back inside. "G-gh!" I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip. _'Oh god, how it hurts.'_ Bel does the same action for a while until I felt a liquid run down my leg. "Blood can be a substitute for lube. Don't worry." He says before speeding up. "A-Ah Nn! Senpai~" I moan. The pain slowly subsides and turns into pleasure. His thrusts become abnormal to me as my mind is being transformed into mush. My face was flushed and a string of saliva was making its way down my chin. The room was filled with all sorts of noises. My moans, Bel's groans, and the embarrassing slaps when our skin made contact. _'Please don't let anyone come!' _My blush intenses at the meer thought of being walked in by anyone_. _

"That won't do Froggy." I hear him say. He sits up dragging me with him. He turns me around to face him. "Your thoughts must be me." He lays back onto his hands and watches me with a constant stare. "Do it yourself." My face, if possible, becomes even redder. I rest my hands onto his sides as I hesitantly rise myself from him and come back down. My speed begins to go up as I ride him. He eventually thrusts u to meet me. We both moan out before continuing. Heat becomes to boil and build up below my stomach. My time was almost up. "AHN"! Senpai~ I-I'm coming!" I warn. Our breathes become rapid as well as the thrusts into my petite body.

Not long after he grabs my hips and bring them down onto him. My eyes were widened and watery. "Too d-deep." I cry. His releasing adds onto the pressure in my body and I come right onto our stomachs. I begin to cry. Tears of joy actually. He lays my body down back onto his jacket before sliding out. His come following his lead. I blush for the millionth time today at the warm liquid escaping my now abused non-virgin hole. "Not bad for the first time." He comments. I look to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. He grabs my hand and lifts me up. "I can't believe we weren't seen!" I say to break our silence. He tilts his head before getting the idea. "Quite the vocals, Ne? Frogs have loud croaks. Another reason why you're so alike." My face, more than tomato red, looks for my hanky I had. Bel continues,"It is after school so no student could hear. Which teacher would stay still? And the janitors start at the south side of the school so it would be a while before they reach here." He pulls u his jeans before pulling out one of his crown(?) shaped knives. "Hidden cameras aren't a problem either. Ushishishi!" He begins to clean the mess on the ground as I pull my clothes back on.

I pull up the collar of my jacket to hide the last evidence of our activities. The bathroom was now rid of all other evidence of our time together. I follow Bel out of the school. Of course grabbing onto him for support since my back was now a forest fire. "I have to go now. Make sure to make it home Froggy." He leans into my ear and whispers,"No one is allowed to do that to you now." He turns and jogs away. My blush returns and I shout a,"Thank you for everything." I turn and walk the opposite direction of Bel-senpai. A smile graces my face and the memory of what happened flashes across my mind. A warm sensation tingles up my spine and I begin(or try to) run the rest of the way home. My house wasn't that far from the school, a ten minute walk the least.

"Tadaima!" I shout as I open the door. No answer. I leave my shoes by the door and toss my bag to the couch. "Tadaima!" I shout once more and again I receive silence. I walk into the Kitchen and find my third note for the day.

_Tsu-kun and Fran-kun,  
__I left to help Bianchi with her work. I won't be back till late tonight since Futa has the doctor appointment as well.  
__There are some leftovers in the fridge if you want that. Otherwise you can order something or go out to eat._

_-Maman._

Did I mention that I live with Tsuna? Well I do. My mother was childhood friends with Nana and was supported by her a lot. She died when I was almost four because of heart failure. My father was probably drunk in a ditch somewhere since he abandoned us when he learned my mother was pregnant with me. It was either abort the baby or he leaves. He said they already had one so another would be extra baggage. My mother loved children and having them was her dream so she refused to give me up. So he got up and left with a six pack in hand. I'm glad he did. My mother was too good for a drunkard like him. In the end Nana accepted Mammon and I as her own as she did with Lambo, I-pin, and Futa.

The times here were fun. Nana spoiled us all the time. Kind-hearted and innocent to all things. Not to mention never embarrassed to say _anything_ that came to mind or what she thought was happening. Like the detailed 'Talk' we had when Tsuna began to date Hibari. I loved the times when I-pin would try to get close to Hibari and Tsuna would always pout out of jealousy.

You probably think this is where my fairytale ending comes, right? That's the wrong answer. Things go downhill from there. How it starts would be when I go to sit down on the couch and wait for Tsuna to arrive, but I feel a sting in my hip. It wasn't from 'then' but something else. I stand back up and check inside my jeans.  
One of senpai's knives was stuck inside. _'How did that get there?'_ A grin spreads across my face as the thought of seeing Senpai again came. I giggle lightly and run to put my shoes back on. _'Tsuna should be with Hibari so he should be gone still when I get back.' _I have the knife clutched inside my jacket pocket. I ran the fastest I could towards the direction Bel-senpai went. I stopped a few times to ask others if they saw him and eventually the directions added up and he was in front of the arcade on main. Not much people were there. It was only him, Dino, Xanxus, and my brother, Mammon. I was filled with multiple ways to arrive. _'Jump onto his back? Casual walk and talk? Shy stuttering? Throw it and shock them?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh. I look towards the group. They were laughing with one another. _'What are they talking about?'_ I'm not one to... No, yes I am. I am one to eavesdrop. I creep closer to the corner of the alley I was in. Their voices became a bit more clear.

"So you were able to do it?" Mammon asks. "Yup. Ushishishi! I wanted a challenge not a walk in the park. Now pay up." Bel answers. _'A bet? Hehe! Of course it was a walk in the park. it is Bel-senpai.'_ I lean in to hear the rest of their conversation. "At least it was only twenty bucks. Any more and I would have to kill you. You're just lucky Xanxus was there unless I wouldn't believe you." I watch as the three of them hand Bel the twenty they owed. I edge closer. "Seriously, it was a walk in the park. Only in the bathroom." He gives his signature laugh and Dono raises his hand. "Who was the slut you did anyway? I'm still surprised when you said he could still walk on his own." Xanxus chuckles.

_'Eh? S-slut? They couldn't mean-'_ Tears start to build up in my eyes. I take a step back but still listen to their conversation. "Really, I thought you would drag him home. Hearing how loud you were." Xanxus continues. _'They were there!?'_ I couldn't help it anymore. My tears began to flow and I didn't stop them. I turn my back on them and slump down the wall. I rest my head on my pulled up knees. Only bits and pieces of their conversation could be heard between the sniffles and cries I let out. _'Slut. A quick money-maker. How embarrassing.'_ I place my hands over my ears to block their laughter. To think my brother was there. My cries began to grow louder but no one would hear.

I stayed on the ground for a while. A little later, as if on cue, a few droplets fall on my head. I look up to see the drizzle. _'Nice. Just great.'_ I looked over the corner again to see that Bel was still over where he had been. _'The others must have left.'_I thought. I force myself off my knees and hold onto the wall for support. My back was still in pain so that made it worse. I look back to my Senpai. He was standing there with an umbrella and his psychotic grin. _'What is he doing?'_ The answer I got was one I never wanted.

A girl in a knee-length purple raincoat jumps and grabs onto the empty arm of Bel. My face paled as the feeling of a bullet piercing my heart appeared. The tears came again.  
I needed to get away.

My legs shake but I push them on. I couldn't go home since Mammon would be there but the rain was coming down hard. _'Park.'_Was the place I know I could be alone with my thoughts. I quicken my pace towards the park, making sure not to slip on the puddles or bump into another person in a hurry. The rain was having more than cats and dogs when I reached the park. As I thought, no one was there.

I walk up to the park and sit on one of the unoccupied swings. My bangs cover my eyes as I sit, silently. I grit my teeth to hold in my wails. Once in a while a car would go by, or a family would walk past. _'What time is it?'_ I feel for my phone in my pocket, but instead I feel a prick against the tip of my middle finger. I frown as I pull out the knife from my pocket. Letting anger take over me, I snap the knife in two, out them against each other and snap again. I toss them away along with my emotions. I let out a sigh and feel for my phone once more. I rested my head against the chain holding up the swing.

My eyes, dazed, glance over the screen.  
_63 missed messages_

They were mostly from Tsuna. Gokudera and Mammon left a few as well. Knowing I couldn't keep like this forever, I called Tsuna. He answered before the first ring sounded. Tsuna scolding me through the phone gave my face a small smile. After several minutes of being chewed out, Tsuna finally asked where I was. I told him where and snapped my phone shut. "Fran!" I hear someone call out. I turn towards the voice and see Tsuna, along with Hibari, making their way to me. Tsuna runs to me and asks what had happened. Then changed his mind since I was still soaking in the cold rain. He grabs the blanket from Hibari and wraps it around me.

The walk home was longer than I thought. The pitter-patter sound of the rain hitting pavement echoes in my ears. My dazed eyes staring at the ground like it was the most fascinating object to me. We finally reach our home. Hibari ushered me inside as Tsuna went to get a bath started. I didn't see Mammon, and I was rather glad. What felt like ages later, I step out of the bath to my room which is beside Tsuna's. Tsuna was on my bed with a the frog pajamas Nana had gotten me. I take them from him and put them on. "Mind telling me what happened?" He asks. Tsuna was beside me on my bed. His eyes painted with concern are locked onto me. I lightly shivered and my eyes began to water. I dove into his chest as my tears and whimpers grew more intense. He pats my back and asks me what had happened. I started when I met him at the bathroom after school hours and ended when I called him back.

In the end, my room fell silent. Growing tired, I lay onto my bed and allow the peaceful darkness to engulf me.

**Normal POV**

Tsuna exits his both best friend's and soul related brother's room where Fran rests. After hearing the day Fran had to go through, he was pissed. Luckily, both Mammon and Hibari were in the living room. So Tsuna didn't need to track them down to waste anymore time. He walks in front of the t.v. which gets attention from the two culprits. "Hibari-senpai." He says in a low tone. Hibari then knew something was wrong. Tsuna only used his last name during serious conversations. Looking at one to the other, Mammon finally speaks up. "What was his problem? And what's with this dark atmosphere?" He rests one elbow on the arm cushion. "Hibari-senpai, you lied. You said you wouldn't tell a soul about Fran's crush to anyone." Hibari flinched but it is unseen to the naked eye. Tsuna points towards the door. "Please leave. I am pretty mad here and I don't want any more trouble." Hibari sighed and stood up and before he could speak, Tsuna grabs his arm and pulls Jim toward the door. "Senpai. You. Lied. Please leave me alone for now." The sky had finally cleared up so there was Jo need for an umbrella. Again before he could talk, Tsuna interrupts. "Because you told, he was made into a joke senpai. I can never forgive anyone for that. I don't want to see your face senpai. Ever." And with that, he slams the door closed. Mammon was leaning against the wall watching the scene unfold. "What kind of joke and by who?" His concern being visible for once.

Tsuna gives him a glare and a stern,"Shouldn't you know. It wasnt to long ago." before leaving to his room. Mammon thinks of the various possibilities before getting the hint.  
The bet for Bel to get laid by a male.

The next morning consisted of an awkward silence and a confused Nana. The three eldest boys usually fought over food or picked on each other in some way. It especially confused her when they didn't answer to anything she asked. Letting it slide for the time being, she continued her day hoping things would turn normal when they returned from school. The trio soon left for school. Tsuna stopping himself and Fran midway. "Ne, Fran. Let's skip today. We can go there, you know." Fran looks at block and gives him a nod. Checking if the coast was clear, Tsuna grabs the right hand of Fran and leads them to their favorite place. A few blocks past the school, through thickets of trees, and over a fallen log they reach their destination. A calm meadow overlooking the town next to Namimori. Both boys lay on their backs watching the few clouds drift across the blue sky. "Too bad Gokudera-kun couldn't come." Fran closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "His mother is sick remember? In Italy as well. She needs support." Tsuna looks to him then back to the sky. "Life sucks." Tsuna props himself onto his elbows and turns to Fran. "How so?" He asks. Fran chuckles and replies,"Do you really need to ask?" Tsuna giggles and sits all the way up. Fran places his hands behind his head and continues,"If only it could start over. New start, new life, right?" Tsuna gives him a reassuring smile. "Yeah. That would be nice."

If only they knew the Earth was listening. It was feeling generous today, so why not answer their wishes?

* * *

**Woo! Chapter one, done! It was longer than I expected it to be.**

*Rereads chapater*  
I dare call _that_ a lemon?! I apologize for making you witness that. *bows*  
Chapter two may be up near the beginning of next month. School starts tomorrow so I will be held back some.  
*Eye blinding smile* But I know how to write on my mobile! So that's the good news.  
Till next time, Minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna~, I'm back!  
I am sorry to say but "The new Cloud Guardian" is officially on hiatus!  
*Bows multiple times* I didn't like how the chapters went and may change them up. Or make sure chapter 3 is more than amazing!  
So please wait! Onegaishimasu!  
I will have OC's in this story, and I will also appreciate any OC's my dear readers(You) will suggest.  
Any pairings you want to have? I'll take suggestions. But 1827 and B26 stays. I may have side pairings for them.  
Please read and review! I want to know tour feelings about my story!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Tsuna and Fran to figure out something changed.

Fran's eyes snapped open as he felt the uneasiness filling inside his stomach. Seeing Tsuna, he could tell he felt the same. "F-fran," Tsuna stutters as Fran gets to his feet,"Did you feel that?" Fran gives him a slight nod before pulling him up to his feet. "We should go." Tsuna grabs the bags as Fran leads the way out. Not long after, a shake erupts from the ground, sending the pair forward to their faces. "Ugh. You alright?" Fran asks. "Mhm. It can't be an earthquake, right? It should've been detected, right?" The fear in Tsuna's voice only added on to Fran's uneasiness.

"Crap!" He shouts as a second shake, stronger than the first, arrives. The only difference between the two was that there is crack in the ground becoming wider each second. "Run Tsuna!" Tsuna drops the bags and rushes after Fran. Of course, being the Dame-Tsuna he was known for, he couldn't be right behind Fran when they run. "Tch" Fran grabs the wrist of Tsuna and pulls him onto his back. "Fra-"  
"Shut it! I don't need you dying on me yet!" Fran interrupts. Tsuna slowly closes his mouth and pushes his face into the back of Fran's neck. Fran is a runner. Known for outrunning a Whippet dog or any other kind of animal, but that didn't mean he could outrun a growing crack in the earth. Trying to think of a plan, he doesn't notice another threat until Tsuna finds the courage to look up and notice it first.

"A hurricane!" He shouts. Fran looks to where Tsuna was and sees the tunnel of wind approaching them. "What?! How the hell!?" Tsuna is let down and lead by Fran towards the school. _'A hurricane and an earthquake_._'_ Fran thinks. Tsuna notices a bright light from the corner of his eye. Facing it, he gradually slows down.

"A-Ah" Tears form in the corner of Tsuna's eyes. Fran notices his cries and slow pace and stops as well. "F-Fr-a-an!" He cries. "What is it now?" Fran asks. "Look." Tsuna's tears flow out as he points up to the sky. Fran follows the finger's direction, meeting with a ball of light that becomes bigger as it grows closer.

"No. Fudgin. Way."

Fran freezes on the spot. Questions stir inside his head and nothing is making sense. _'A hurricane, earthquake,and a meteor!?' _He thought. "FRAN!" Tsuna shouts, waking him from his dazed state. Tsuna grabs Fran's hand and heads toward the town for cover. The hurricane went in the other direction, while the earthquake disappeared, but the meteor was hot on their trail. Crying a river or anything else couldn't describe Tsuna's tears. Just when things could've been getting better, even by a bit, it had to come tumbling down.

When they reached the town, calling it chaos would be an understatement. People were screaming and running around. The windows of most shops, shattered and the contents inside most likely taken by other citizens. Cars packed tight together and a few were left overturned with people were climbing over them to escape. Children crying for their parents and families that went ahead A few fires and the smoke from them could be seen in the background along with several other hurricanes and natural disasters.

"What's happening?' Tsuna asks while staring at the scene in front of them. The sky's had turned to a dark gray, close to black and the frenzy became even more insane. People were actually pushing others down to get through. The victims being even children, the elderly, and a few sick or even the pregnant. "How disgusting human beings can be." Fran states. Remembering the meteor, the boys turn to face the rock that is heading in their direction.

"Shit!" A man beside them shouts as he pushes Tsuna to the side. Seeing this, Fran kicks the man in the back of the knee. Resulting in him falling forward. Before he could get up and fight back, Fran its the lower part of the man's neck to knock him out. He runs back to Tsuna. "You didn't have to do that." He says. "I know. But I wanted to so deal with it. Come on we have to g-" Fran coughs, interrupting his own sentence.

Tsuna flinches and gets to his knees. "Are you alright!?" He asks. Fran nods to him still coughing lightly with his hand covering his mouth. A cough startles Fran, making him snap his head toward Tsuna. He was about to talk but he starts coughing harder as he opened his mouth.

For Fran and Tsuna, the air suddenly became unattainable for them. Their minds become lost and their bodies fell woozy. The link they had between their hands separate as the meteor inches close, covering the clear air with its dirty filled gases.  
Fran was on his knees as Tsuna was leaning against his chest breathing heavily. The citizens around start to collapse one by one. The air being completely taken over by the toxic like gases from the damned meteor.

Not far from where they were, a person whose face was half hidden could be seen. Watching the boys fall slowly, the person runs(tries to) toward them. "Watch out!" The person shouts, diving for their cover as the meteor finally reached the hard cover of the Earth. The light blinding the area around the impact.

**An hour before, around the time when Tsuna and Fran decided to ditch.**

"Mammon, stop doing that." An irritated Bel states. "Stop what? I'm only trying to find the soul inside your body. It's a bit dark and cold inside so it will take a while." A vein twitches in Bel's head. Everyone else in the room was trying hard not to laugh at the scene before them.  
Bel, Mammon, Xanxus, and Hibari were in the disciplinary room having a break from school. Mammon has been staring at the blond ever since he entered the room and the blonde finally started to snap. Xanxus and Hibari quietly sipped their teas watching the scene unfold. "Ushishishi! Mammon must really be fascinated by the Prince. Love my face that much?" Mammon sighs and leans back. "I'd love to mash it against the wall."

A dark aura spreads above the pair. Getting tired of the useless fight, Xanxus steps in. "You fucking Trash. What the hell is the problem! You got something to say, then say it you fuckers!" He shouts. All eyes were on him now. "Well?" He growls. Mammon stands up and walks towards the door. "Where the hell you going?" Bel asks. Mammon stops and faces the trio. "You still don't get it, huh? Some genius you are. Thought it be pretty easy to figure since I was the one bothering you." He faces Hibari and says,"Sick isn't the answer for their absence you know. He turns back around and exits the room.

Hibari sets his cup onto the table in front of him. "So it's about _that_" The other two look at him. "What?" They ask. "If you can't figure that out, then you really are no genius." Bel twitches. "Class is about to start, get out." Xanxus was the one to speak now. "What the hell is the problem!?" Receiving silence as an answer results him to throwing the cup in his hand to Hibari's head.

Bel sweat drops and goes to his knees. This was not going to end well and bloodless. He crawls to the door and slowly escapes before the table they recently occupied was thrown beside the area he was at. After reaching a few yards away from the office, he gets to his feet and dusts off his pants. _'What the fuck did I do?'_ "Guess who~?" A bubbly voice says as hands cover the bangs above Bel's eyes.

"Really, who else has a voice like yours M.M.?" He asks. M.M. backs away and Bel faces her. "That a compliment?" Bel shrugs. "Take it how you want." She 'hmphs' before giving a light punch to Bel's chest. "Bitchy boyfriend." Bel flicks her forehead. "Greedy girlfriend." He replies. She gives him a glare.

Soon after that, a piercing scream fills the air. The pair run to where the scream had come from but Dino finally appears and stops them. "We need to get out of here! Head the back way!" More screams appear along with shouts and patters of feet moving. Bel grabs M.M.'s arm and follows Dino. "Hibari and Xanxus should be hoarding others there so don't worry about them. Mammon's whereabout's are unknown as usual but we can guess he's going to the people who owe him money before they possibly die.

"Die!?" M.M. shouts. "Yeah." Dino replies. "I saw the news. Hurricanes and earthquakes are appearing. Not only that but meteors have as well. They should've been seen but they weren't. Even for their size." They take a right at the end of the hallway and go down the stairs. Passing other students and teachers.

"That's not the worst thing either." You couldn't see it but the fear in Bel rose another level. "What the could be worse!?" He asks. Dino takes in a deep breath and answers. "Japan isn't the only one receiving these attacks. All the other countries are as well. Tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, tsunami's, everything!" They stop in their tracks. "So what you mean to say is that the world is ending." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Pretty much basically." Dino says. "Damn! and I still didn't figure out why Mammon is so pissed at me for!" Bel grabs the sides of his head with his hands. Dino gives him a questionable look. "He's pissed? That's rare. You must've done something pretty bad." "But what did I do?!" Dino shrugs his shoulders while M.M. looks at them curiously. She sighs and tugs at Bel's sleeve. "It doesn't matter now. We have to get out of here!" Bel and Dino give a glance to each other before nodding in agreement. They begin their way to the back exit.

All of a sudden, a shake erupts causing the trio to fall. "The ground is splitting!" M.M. shouts. "It's an earthquake!" Bel gets to his feet and holds out his arms. "Hurry up and jump!" M.M. was on the opposite side of where Bel and Dino was and the space between them kept widening. "Hurry up dammit!" He shouts.

M.M. hesitates at first, but a second shake gives her a boost. Bel curses underneath his breath and leaps toward the front of the cracked floor. Luckily, he was able to grab her hand before she could fall. **(DAMN! My own work upsets me.) **"Pull me up!" A vein twitches on Bel's head. "Just shut your fucking mouth before I drop you." She looks away.

After getting themselves back together, they once again run until they reach the exit. What they see is actually what they expected. People in a frenzy with cars packed together on the roads. Smoke and fires in the distance and the sky a dark gray. A hurricane was heading away from them but a meteor was closer to where they were instead. "There you are!" Someone shouts.

They turn to face Xanxus and Hibari approaching them. Mammon was close behind them. "What the hell is happening!?" Xanxus shouts. "You're asking us? How the hell should we know?!" M.M. clinged to Bel's arm and Mammon gave the others a long stare. "It's all your fault." He mutters, but loud enough for the red-head to hear. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Mammon whistles a tune acting like he did nothing at all. M.M. walks to him and pokes him in the chest. "Answer me!"

He leans to the side to see the others. "You still haven't figured it out?" Xanxus had enough out of this. It was supposedly someone's fault. The bastard knew more than he did. And he is giving out a FUCKING riddle for them to solve! Even at the world's end! Xanxus pulls out his pistols and shoots multiple times. One gun going off in the air while the other was at everyone's feet.

"GOD DAMMIT! JUST FUCKING TELL ALREADY! HE"S NOT GOING TO GET IT!" Everyone stood shocked. Bel walks over to Mammon and pats him on the head. Only to have Mammon knee him in the stomach. Bel clutches his stomach as he falls to his knees. "Fuck...you...Mammon." "BEL!" M.M. screams. Mammon steps back from the couple. "I know I shouldn't be angry but your as much guilty as Hibari and I am. So there's part of your punishment. Hibari already got his. I'm still thinking of mine."

"What the hell Mammon!" M.M. shouts. Hibari sighs and pats Mammon's shoulder. "Let's leave for now. Boss, you want to find Squala don't you? Hibari wants Tsunayoshi and I want my brother. And no one I bet wants to stand in the middle of this disaster." Xanxus tenses up before sighing. "Fine trash. I'll let it go for now. C'mon other trash." Xanxus heads to the front gates of the school with the rest right behind. They walk down the packed streets in silence before realization hits Bel. "Mammon has a brother?" He asks. Everyone stops in their tracks and face the Prince. "You didn't know that?" Dino questions. Bel shakes his head. Mammon smirks before saying,"Well, just wait till you meet him."

At that moment, Xanxus finally figures out the riddle. He watches the group before telling them to continue. A few steps later, a cough could be heard. The source being the raven haired prefect. "Hibari catching a cold?" Dino asks. "Shut it pony herbivore. It's the air." Hibari answers. He coughs again but this time it continues. "Shit!" He curses. Mammon looks to him before a loud 'thump' catches his attention. "Guys." He says as he finds the noises source. A second 'thump' sounds gaining the others attention. "What's going on?" Xanxus asks before coughing himself.

Another 'thump' sounds and as well as more coughing. The wind has picked up, blowing around all the loose and light objects. Covering the air even more. Mammon covers his mouth as he coughs. Hibari's chest burned and his coughing worsened. The group slowly start to lose the light of consciousness. Their lungs stinging from the darkened air. Their bodies grow weaker and they finally reach the cold ground. Strength has been completely drained from each one of them. "Fuck." Mammon curses."Wait...fo..me...Fr...a...n."

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry if this seems rushed! I didn't want you to wait long and my brain has been occupied lately. Chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully. I'll do my best!  
Also, I have a new poll on my profile. It is for my new story that has a battle game type plot. Kind of like the Arcobelano Arc. Check it out, ne?**

**Please review Minna!**


End file.
